High Flight
by MelodyPond77
Summary: A collection of stories for the Quidditch League. Go Holyhead Harpies! Rated K for now, but that might change depending on later fics.
1. That Boy

**For the Quidditch League**

**Holyhead Harpies, Chaser 1**

1-(poem) Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day (Sonnet 18 - Shakespeare)

7- (word) quicksand

13- (poem) 100,000 Pennies (Sheldon Allan Silverstein)

**Also for:**

** Monthly Drabble-a-thon: **Teddy Lupin

**Elemental Song Challenge: **Fire: Burn it all with your frozen heart, Darling. -Phi, "Knife of Romance"

**Off the Block Competition: **Backstroke Easy

**Divergent Challenge: **Amity: "The opinions of others cannot damage you."

**Collect a Collection: **Next-Gen: Rose Weasley, prompt Lonely

* * *

"Hey, Rosie," Teddy said to me, on _that day. _It was at a wedding, and _that person _was getting married. It was nice of him to come and talk to me. I was completely alone.

I was always alone these days. It was so funny, my being alone, because in my Hogwarts days, I was never alone. Everything I always did was done with the self-conscious thought that someone would be watching, and I would never be alone. Being the daughter of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, two thirds of the Golden Trio who Saved the Wizarding World meant you were never alone.

But here I was, at a wedding, surrounded by people, completely alone.

"You doing ok?" Teddy sat down beside me, handing me a glass of champagne. He twirled his own in his fingers, staring at it.

He was such a sweet thing. Victoire was lucky. They really deserved the happiness they had found in each other.

Teddy wasn't alone. I was.

"I'm fine, Teddy. I'm having fun. How's Victoire?" I asked, making a half-hearted attempt to cover up my misery. He was going to see through it anyways.

"You aren't fine, Rosie. C'mon. Tell me what's wrong," he said, nudging my shoulder. "You know, I'm a great listener. Having a wife like Victoire teaches you a few things," he joked, grinning.

I sighed, touching the scar on my cheek. I had earned it when I was a baby, when my family was attacked by former Death Eaters. My mother and father had managed to get us out of the burning house before it came crashing down on our heads, but I was in the room that the spell hit, and the burns I had gotten that evening had scarred me forever. Dark magic always left it's mark. "It's just...I spent my entire life doing things for other people. I made each decision based on the effects it would have on others, and I put everyone else's happiness before mine. I felt like because I was imperfect on the outside, I had to be perfect within. I could never make a mistake and could never get angry and was never made trouble for anyone. And then I met _him, _and we became friends, and for once I felt beautiful with him. I felt like I could do the things I wanted, and I didn't have to constantly think of others for once. When he asked me out, I was so happy, Teddy, that I felt like the richest girl in the world. And then that ended, and now I have all of this love for him, and nothing to spend it on because he has to marry another girl." I was crying by this point. All I could think of was _that day. _

* * *

_We had been dating for four months, and I was so happy. The two of us would sit in our common room, cuddled together on our couch, discussing everything from our classes to our futures to our impending graduation. Talk had died down about us finally getting together (honestly, I didn't mind the comments about us taking long enough), and he had met Hugo, who approved. Even Albus, the third member of our little trio, had seen it coming and tactfully allowed us privacy. Our relationship didn't get in the way of us competing with each other over grades, and our private moments in the Head chambers were nice. We could be alone to be with each other and get to know each other, without constantly being watched by other Ravenclaws. _

_Life was perfect. _

_But then _that day _came, and my heart broke. It had started out so well. He and I went to Hogsmeade, enjoyed the spring weather and the sun on our faces. We walked along the streets, laughing and goofing off. He bought me chocolate, and I splashed him with water in a puddle. We saw friends and went off by ourselves, and everything seemed perfect until his owl alighted on his shoulder with a hoot. _

_That letter shattered our happiness forever. I had to watch as his face dropped and he slowly handed it to me. _

_"Dear Son,_

_I tolerated your friendship with Ms. Weasley but I will not tolerate these accounts of your new relationship with her. I first and foremost am extremely disappointed you did not ask my permission first, for I would have wished to hear it from you instead of another. However, I also must tell you I disapprove of your relationship entirely._

_Rosalind Weasley is an intelligent girl, yes, but she takes too much after her mother to be a suitable wife for you. You need a wife who will be able to entertain your guests and impress them with her work around the home, not in an office. Rosalind would not be suited to that lifestyle. She is too headstrong, too opinionated, and will not follow your orders. While I am sure your relationship has been refreshing and entertaining, you must end it now. You will be graduating in a few weeks and will be learning to take over the family business and manage things. You are my successor, son, and I will not have your life ruined by the insolent girl you find yourself infatuated with._

_Not only is she not suited for you, but the betrothal arrangements have been made. You are to begin courting Sarah Zabini immediately. She will be a perfect candidate for the position of your wife._

_Failure to comply with my orders will result in your disownment. I trust you will make the right decision._

_Your father"_

* * *

I finished recounting the day to Teddy. He sat in silence for a moment, drinking his champagne slowly.

"You really memorized that entire letter? Rosie, it's been, what, five years now? I knew the breakup was bad, but... you need to get over him, Rose. He's not worth all this." He placed a hand on my shoulder, his hair turning a dark, dull grey.

"I know, Teddy, but recently... I got the invitation and then the Ministry wants me to work on his case. You know his father is being sued? Well, I had to interview him and just seeing him again, I..." I couldn't hold it together anymore; tears began to stream down my face.

"Oh, Rosie... You still love him that much?" I could only nod in reply.

We sat there in silence for a moment.

"It's like quicksand, Ted." My voice was hollow from my little crying jag, and I stared at the horizon without seeing it. "The more I try to free myself from the situation, the more I get sucked in. I tried to be civil, I tried to distance myself, and I just kept getting hurt. It kept getting awkward, and I would find myself in these situations and I would just feel like I was worthless. I kept remembering everything his father said about me. I just... sometimes, it's hard not to think he's right. I am too headstrong, and disobedient, and I can't keep from sharing my opinions in a discussion. I can't just sit their mindlessly and smile if I don't agree. I'm not right for him, it's true, and I think that's why it hurts so much. I'm getting pulled in deeper because of my want for him, but I'm struggling against it because I know his father is right; I'm not right for him."

"Don't I get a say in what's right for me?" said a voice from behind me.

And there he was. _That man. _I felt movement from behind me and I knew Teddy was walking away. He knew better than to be here with me. I needed to speak with him alone.

"Scorpius."

"Rose."

"Congratulations on your-"

"Won't you please sit-"

We both stopped, blushing. It was so awkward to speak to him now... I wished for the old days again, the days when we were happy and in love, when we could speak for hours about nothing and never run out of anything to say.

Finally I decided to just ask him.

"Why, Scorpius?"

He was silent for a moment. "'Why', what?"

"Why do you still drag me on like this? You act so charming, you flirt with me, you act like you want me, and then you get married to _her _and invite me to the wedding!"

"It's fake, Rose. My relationship with Sarah is fake. The only reason the wedding actually happened is because our fathers pushed it to happen before this whole lawsuit blows up in their faces. They're trying to put as much of the assets into our joint account so that it isn't there when they audit their company. But it's too late. They put a freeze on everything tonight. Neither my dad nor Mr. Zabini can access the accounts, and once this lawsuit is over they'll be ruined. And Sarah and I will be free."

I shook my head, dazed. Audits? Assets? What? I was confused at what was happening, and then I remembered the papers the minister had handed me that morning. The Malfoy Mansion was being appraised and they were launching the investigation. The lawsuit was going to be much more than just a suing case. I'd been handed stacks of paper going back to Abraxas Malfoy. That family company had been started in the blackmarket and had never left it.

"What does this have to do with your marriage to Sarah? I don't understand what you're trying to tell me, Scorpius," I said. I was sick of it all; I had to get away. "I don't even know if I want to understand. I need to go." I tried to push past him.

"Rosie-"

"I'll see you in court tomorrow, Scorpius," I said, and started to leave, but his hand shot out and he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't go. Please."

There was something in his voice, something that made me turn around and look at him.

"Sarah didn't want to marry me just as much as I didn't want to marry you. We don't love each other, but neither of us could get out of the engagement without getting disowned by our parents. But we've both been saving money, and we have some things that can't be touched by the Ministry. As soon as the party ends, we're signing the annulment papers. It's going to be _over, _Rose. There's nothing my father can do about it. He doesn't get a say in who I love anymore. I wish he never had anyway. I wish I had treated you right and just been disowned..."

"I wouldn't have let you, Scorpius. Your father was right about me; I'm not good for you. I wouldn't have made a good wife for you. Sarah's prettier, and quieter, and she knows how the upper class works. I'm too loud, too forceful, too course. I'm not right for you," I said, looking down, not making eye contact.

"Rosalind Weasley," Scorpius said, sliding his hand up to my shoulder and lifting my chin with the other so that we made eye contact. "You may not be the prettiest or quietest of most knowledgable girl of the caste system, but none of that matters to me. You're smart and kind and helpful, and you're strong and independent, and you are _perfect for me. _I don't care what my father says, because he is wrong. I love you and that's all that matters. Nothing more. Our love is stronger than anything, and I want nothing more than to be with you again. You're lovelier than the sun and the moon and the stars combined, and you always will be, because I love you and you love me." _  
_

Before I could argue, he leaned down and kissed me, and I couldn't help but smile as my arms wrapped around his neck and his hands tangled themselves in my hair.

Life was perfect again.


	2. Broken Heart

**Quidditch League: ****Holyhead Harpies, Chaser 1, WC: 1,897**

**Prompts: **

2- biting

6- "Choose it or lose it"

12- 'A Lament' by Oscar Wilde

**Oh the Thinks You Can Think!: **Horton; write about someone who sticks to their decisions.

**Elemental Song Challenge: **EARTH: I pushed my fingers through the earth, returned this flower to the dirt. -Rise Against, "The Good Left Undone"

**Off the Block Competition:** IM_Hard: _Write about Gellert Grindlewald. (so it's more about Minerva, but he is the main villain in this. And he shows up at the end.)

**Delirium Competition: **Wilds

Crypts - write about a tragedy.  
quote 11. "The most dangerous sicknesses are those that make us believe we are well."  
Gracie: write about a child or someone who is innocent.

**The Subjects Challenge: **First Year; Defence Against the Dark Arts

**Female Character Challenge:** Anna Karenina

**Collect a Collection: **Minerva McGonagall (Order Member and Teachers of Hogwarts Collections)

**Favorite Hogwarts Boot Camp: **Gryffindor, 31. What If

**Inspiration-by-Shakespeare: **Henry VI, political turmoil.

**Fiddler on the Roof Song Challenge: **Now I Have everything

_"O well for him who lives at ease_  
_With garnered gold in wide domain,_  
_Nor heeds the splashing of the rain,_  
_The crashing down of forest trees. -_  
_O well for him who ne'er hath known_  
_The travail of the hungry years,_  
_A father grey with grief and tears,_  
_A mother weeping all alone. -_  
_But well for him whose feet hath trod_  
_The weary road of toil and strife,_  
_Yet from the sorrows of his life_  
_Builds ladders to be nearer God."_

-_Oscar Wilde_

* * *

They were young, they were foolish. She had been caught in a summer romance, a whirlwind of life and kisses and laughter with this muggle farm boy. He had entranced her with his tales of days in the golden sun, with naught but the dirt beneath his hands and the shirt on his back to call his own. His square hands had painted a picture in the air of a life they could share, where her hands would be as calloused as his, yes, but the callouses would be good, the pain would be good, and the goodness would be filled with such _love, _it could only be described as what he called 'knowing God'. Minerva didn't know what 'God' was-wizards didn't have a god like the muggles did- but he sounded beautiful.

It was late August when he proposed. The day before she would have been scheduled to return to Hogwarts, had she not graduated the year before. Somehow, it felt right-this step out of her school girl life and into her place in the adult world-that it should be happening at the break of September. As the sun set on August and they sealed their engagement with a kiss, Minerva felt reborn as Dougal slipped the ring onto her hand and whispered three little words into her ear. It didn't matter that she was starting her new job at the Ministry soon, it didn't matter that Gellart Grindlewald was rising, it didn't matter that Albus Dumbledore had warned her to expect a move soon. All that mattered was her love and his love and the promise of forever wrapped tightly around her finger.

For that moment, in the pale pink light of sunset, everything was perfect.

And then that moment ended.

The owl was waiting for her as soon as she arrived home, cheeks flushed pink from their dalliance in the forest. She laughed as she skipped up the stairs, kissed her lover one last time under the stars before slipping inside, smiling coyly as she shut the door to her humble abode. She leaned against it for just a moment, basking in the warmth from the kisses she had received that evening, before her ears perked at the tapping coming from the window. Curious, she opened it as a dark brown owl sailed in on silent wings.

A letter was tied to it's foot.

Minerva's heart froze. A moment of shock, then her hands were fumbling with the ties and unrolling it, shaking as she squinted to read the slanted handwriting of Albus Dumbledore in the fading light.

_My dear Minerva,_

_I do hope my letter finds you well, although I am unsure of how long it will last once you read the contents of this letter. Gellart has made his move. His German puppet, the muggle Adolf Hitler, has invaded Poland, and we believe Gellart is using this move as a distraction for his ulterior plan. He plans to move on Gregorovitch as we are distracted with the invasion. _

_You are expected to report to Headquarters tomorrow at noon for a debriefing. _

_We need you, Minerva. Time is running out. _

_With hope, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Her heart stopped for a moment, ice racing through her veins and numbing her senses in shock. She barely registered the shaking of her hands, the impatient hoot of the owl as it awaited a treat. Her bubble of happiness had been shattered by this evil man's plans, ones that she knew she had to do everything in her power to stop.

She had promised Albus when she left that she would. She would do anything to stop his former friend. He had become a close friend, her favorite professor, and she would be there for him, as he had been there for her.

She was a Gryffindor, and she would repay her debt.

But how could she tell Dougal?

* * *

Minerva tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep as she imagined how she would break the news to Dougal.

_"Dougal, I'm a witch." _No, she couldn't tell him of her magic, he wouldn't understand. Although she would have to tell him sometime, it wasn't now.

_"I have to go and fight an evil wizard who is searching for an all powerful wand in order to become a Master of Death and destroy the world" _didn't sound right either. The "destroying the world" part would only make him worry about her.

She couldn't tell him she was leaving, it would just make him follow. She couldn't have that.

With a sickening heart, Minerva realized there was only one thing she could do.

The thought pained her, and her heart shattered as she lay among her blankets, sobbing for a love that could never be.

* * *

"Dougal, I can't marry you," she said the next morning, fingers clenched and eyes red. "I love you, I do, but I just can't marry you."

He was silent, his green eyes filled with pain as he watched her.

"I know this is terrible of me, but we aren't right together. You need a girl who will be content to stay by your side and love you and give you children, but I- I'm not that girl," she choked out. Her chest was tight as she forced down the sobs that threatened to surface, and still he was silent.

"Dougal, please say something," she whispered, head pointed towards the ground.

"You're really walking away from me? Am I not good enough for you?" His voice was hurt and filled with pain.

"No, I- I'm sorry, but I must go. I wouldn't leave if I didn't have to," she gasped, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.

"But you're not coming back. At least not anytime soon- no, don't try to deny it, I can see it in your eyes. You're going to walk away, and you won't ever come back."

Minerva bit her lip. "I wish I could promise that I was, but where I'm going, I-I don't know if I'll be able to come back. I don't want to go, but I must, and I'm sorry, Dougal, but I love you and-"

"Then choose to stay. Choose this life with me. Forget whoever is out there and stay here with me. _Please, _Minerva, _I love you," _he begged, his strong calloused hands gripping her soft, capable ones, and the tears _did _spill down her cheeks then, dripping onto their joined hands and joining his.

"Dougal, I-"

"Choose me or lose me, Minerva."

Taking a deep breath, she tugged her hands gently from his. "I'm sorry, Dougal. I have to go. If you do love me, let me go. Please," she whispered, crying in earnest now, before turning away and going back into her house, shutting the door with a soft, final _click. _

* * *

"Miss McGonagall, how very nice to see you," Albus Dumbledore said, smiling as she entered the Hog's Head.

"Professor."

"Please, call me Albus," the young professor said, smiling at his favorite student. She nodded once and sat, her eyes tired and her face drawn from the events of the last twenty-four hours.

"What mission do you wish me to go on, sir?" she asked tiredly.

"Ah, right down to business. I assume you do not wish to talk about why your eyes are matching your House colors today?" he asked, and when he was met by silence, he nodded. "Very well. We believe Gellart will move on the Elder Wand within the next few days. I've managed to track the trail of the wand to Gregorovitch, whom I believe is still in possession of it. I would like to set you to guard his house. Your Animagus abilities and prowess with a wand will be very useful in this task."

She nodded. "When do I leave?"

"I have arranged a Portkey for you," he said, handing her a small garden trowel he withdrew from his pocket. "It's scheduled to leave in five minutes."

Her heart constricted as she recognized the tool, having seen it in Dougal's own hands multiple times.

Five minutes later, she was glad that the whirlwind journey of the Portkey stripped her mind of her thoughts of a love that could have been.

* * *

Minerva's eyes blinked languidly as she sat stonily upon the wall. She enjoyed being a cat; it was nice to sit and stare at the world as it passed by. She could imagine the lives they all led: normal, carefree lives, filled with work and school and friends and family. They didn't have to be ripped from their lives to save a man that couldn't be saved, did they? They didn't have to stand sentinel over a wand that drove others to abuse and power-lustful murders.

They could go home and eat and laugh and sleep with their spouses.

But not her.

Lost in her daydreaming, she almost didn't hear the _click _of the window being shut. Not until she heard the light _thud_ of feet hitting the ground did she know.

_He _was here.

She ran into the garden, changing into her human form and drawing her wand as she went.

The young-ish man gazed back at her, unsurprised, as he twirled the wand he had just taken and grinned.

"Minerva McGonagall, Albus's new pet," Gellart Grindlewald drawled. "Of course you would be here. I though I recognized the cat lurking in the driveway. It's why I snuck in the back way," he said, winking.

"But I have the wand now, Minerva," he sneered, backing up a few steps. "You won't be getting it."

"Try me," she snarled. It was because of this man that the poor Polish muggles were under attack, that she had been ripped from her whole life with a painful jerk. She flung a hex at him, which he casually blocked with a wave of the wand.

"You think I want to fight you? I have an invasion to go win. You're insignificant, Minerva," he said, grinning, before pulling something from his pocket and winking one last time as it began to shine blue.

Minerva ran towards him and he laughed, calling out. "Too late, sweetheart! It was all for nothing!"

Her hands snatched empty air as he disappeared with the wind, leaving Minerva standing slient, raging, in the cold, dark, autumn night, her mind burning with revenge for the man who had sliced her life apart with one flick of his wand.


	3. Tale as Old as Time

**Quidditch League**: your task is to write a fic that starts and ends with the same word. WC: 1, 762

_CHASER 1_ - a proper noun (names of places, things etc. eg. Harry)

_PROMPTS_

3. (quote) "Children aren't happy with nothing to ignore, And that's what parents were created for." Ogden Nash

7. (word) bird

11. (poem) Afternoon on a Hill by Edna St. Vincent Millay

**The Cat In The Hat** - a troublemaker. Write about Peeves. Alternatively, write about any rule-breaker at Hogwarts.

**Elemental Song Challenge: **Water: _I like where I'm at on my back floating on my own riptide, the water is fine. -Sick Puppies, "Riptide_

**Divergent Competition: **Erudite: _"Intelligence is a gift, not a right."_

**Collect a Collection: **Next-Gen Collection; Dominique Weasley, Kiss, Astronomy Tower

**Female Character Challenge:** _Mary Poppins** - **_Mary was good at her job. Write about someone who is exceptionally good at whatever they do.

**Star Challenge:** _Arcturus:_ It appears to shift its "fixed" position in the sky much more rapidly than most of the other bright stars. Write about Quidditch.

**Fiddler Song Challenge: **_Far From the Home I Love_: Write about a long journey.

**Fiddler Character Challenge: **_Chava_**:** Alternatively, write about a girl who loves books, with the exception of Hermione.

**Disney Character Challenge:** Faline

**The OC X Canon Competition: **entering with Dominique Weasley and OC Sean Wood.

**The Original Character Boot Camp: **9. Poetry

**Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp: **Gryffindor, 5. Daydream

**Het Boot Camp: **8. Student

* * *

_I will look at cliffs and clouds_

_With quiet eyes,_

_Watch the wind bow down the grass,_

_And the grass rise._

_-excerpt from "Afternoon on a Hill", Edna St. Vincent Millay_

* * *

"PEEVES!"

Dominique tore after the poltergeist. He'd stolen her book on advanced potions again - it was the third time this week. He loved stealing it and finding new places to hide her prized possession. Usually he focused on annoying the first years because they knew less spells, but after he had caught her in a compromising social situation, he had decided to plague her specifically.

Peeves cackled, spinning in circles slightly above her and blowing raspberries at her. "What's an ickle fourth year like you reading this great big book anyways?" he asked, pretending to huff and puff as he carried it. "Did wittle Dom-Dom steal it?"

"I didn't steal it," she said, jumping to grab her book. Peeves swooped out of reach with a gleeful shriek. "It's my sister's. Give it _back_, dammit!"

"Ohoho, the ickle fourth year said a naughty word!" Peeves twirled some more with her book. "Can the little Weasel run fast?" he asked, eying the window at the other end of the hallway. "Can ickle Weaselkins catch her book?!" And with a wink, he heaved it as hard as he could.

"_NO_!" Dom cried, racing down the hallway, but she was too late. The textbook sailed through the open window and fell out of sight. "_Peeves_!" she cried, turning on the giggling poltergeist.

"OI!" a new voice bellowed, and a boy rose into view on a broom, her book clutched in one hand while the other rubbed furiously at his head. "Who chucked this at me? Was it you?" He narrowed his eyes at Dominique.

"No, it was Peeves," she said. She leaned out the window slightly and pointed at her book. "Can I please have that back? It's my sister's. She's going to kill me if anything happens to it."

The boy snorted. "Typical Ravenclaw," he muttered. "Doesn't care that she almost knocked my head off. Just cares about the book," he muttered. He took a closer look at her. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

"I dunno. I'm Dom. Dominique Weasley, I mean. But most people call me Dom."

"Oh! You're Victoire's little sister! I'm Sean Wood. I'm on the Quidditch team with Vic." He looked at the textbook in his hands. "What're you doing reading this, if you're so young?"

She shrugged. "I like to study ahead of time."

Sean snorted. "A whole year ahead of time, apparently," he said as he reached through the window and handed her the book.

She clasped it tightly. "Nice to meet you, Sean. And thank you for this." She tapped the cover of Advanced Potionmaking and started to turn away. "Oh! Also, sorry. For hitting you in the head."

He shrugged in reply. "S'alright. See you around, Dom."

* * *

"I can't believe you've let it get this bad, Wood!" Victoire stomped down the crowded hallway. "How are you doing so dreadfully in Potions? You must get your grades up! If you get kicked off the team, Wood, we lose the Cup." She tossed her blonde hair in anger. "You have to try harder in class. Pay attention to Professor Burns and stop sleeping in class!" She muttered the password to the Fat Lady and stalked into the Gryffindor Common Room, her fifth year Keeper at her heels.

"But, Vic, I _do_ try in Potions class! I just don't understand it. I can never remember the potions' ingredients, or I can't figure out the properties. It just doesn't make sense."

His Captain sighed. "You need a tutor. Do you know anyone who could help you?" she asked, looking around the Common Room.

"No, I was hoping maybe you knew someone? Maybe a fellow sixth year in your NEWT class who could help?"

She stopped suddenly, her head snapping to the side as her attention focused on the couch where her books lay. "I may have something written in my Potion's book. Wait. Where's my…" She trailed off, looking around the room for her textbook, before her eyes landed on the crumpled Ravenclaw scarf stuck between two cushions. Her eyes widened and she raced back out the portrait hole.

"Wait, Vic, where are you going?" Sean yelled, thoroughly confused.

"I know who's going to tutor you!"

He poked his head out into the corridor. "Who?"

"My sister!"

* * *

"So the Shrinking Solution requires ten ingredients, including - Sean, stop, we need to study!" Dom cried, laughing. She batted at the leaves he was throwing at her, knocking them away from her face. A few stuck in her hair, and he laughed, prompting her to retaliate by throwing a handful of grass in his face. After a few moments of flinging bits of nature at each other, she dragged the potion book up and smacked his leg with it. "Really, Sean, we need to study," she gasped, catching her breath.

He winked. "But we _are_ studying. We're discovering new uses of the common ingredient, Poaceae. It's very important work, Dom Weasley," he said seriously, imitating the severe tones of their Potions professor and causing her to burst into new peals of laughter. She fell back into the grass, her red hair spilling around her as her bright blue eyes gazed at the clouds. Her chuckles slowly calmed down as her eyes glazed over, focusing on the clouds instead of the potions textbook.

"Sean, do you ever wonder what happens after you die?" she asked, staring dreamily up at the sky. "I mean, d'you think Heaven's real? Are our ancestors and relatives really up there somewhere watching us?" They sat in silence for a moment, watching a bird wing overhead.

"You know," Sean said, "my mum told me the souls are in the clouds. They gaze down on earth as free and happy as the birds, because they can enjoy the beauty of nature without spoiling it. She quotes some Muggle poem at me, too, but I don't really remember that part. Something about being the 'gladdest under the sun'."

"Oh! You mean "Afternoon on a Hill" by Edna St. Vincent Mallay!" Dom said, sitting up. "I love her work. My favorite lines from that are the ones about the cliff and the grass rising. But I've never thought of it as souls before…" She let her gaze drift back to the clouds. A sad look crossed her face, one that her companion did not fail to notice.

"Dom, are you alright?" Sean asked. "You seem really distracted today. Not yourself."

"I just… I guess I'm just missing my parents, is all. Your mum sounds nice, quoting literature to you and teaching you Quidditch. My mum and dad never seem to be around. I know they love me, and when they are around they dote on us, but half of my childhood was either spent at the Burrow with Mum Weasley or in France at Grandmere's chateau. But then, when they are around, I never want to talk to them because they ask all the wrong questions," Dom laughed softly. "It's like Ogden Nash said, 'Children aren't happy with nothing to ignore, And that's what parents were created for.'" She sighed. "I just wish I had a relationship with my mum like the one you seem to have with yours, is all," She sighed.

Sean leaned back on his hands, his shoulder brushing hers. "Well, I think every kid feels like that. Sure, I love my mum and dad, but I always feel like I only do what they want me to do. I love Quidditch, don't get me wrong, but I just feel like everyone's only ever going to see me as my father's son. I'll be 'Sean Wood, the boy who followed in his dad's footsteps. Star Keeper, just like his dad' or something like that. And I hate it. But all the same, I'd never be able to quit, because I love it too much." He paused. "I'm probably not really helping, am I?" he asked.

Dominique smiled. "No, you aren't. But thanks for trying."

* * *

Dom slid into a seat at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the stares and odd looks of the other students.

"You're freaking out, aren't you?" She raised an eyebrow as she took in Sean's white face and his hands that were clenched tightly around his goblet.

"Do you really think I can do it, Dom? I mean, the grade I get on this exam will determine whether Professor Longbottom will allow me to continue playing Quidditch. I don't know if I can do it."

She smiled, then shoved a plate full of food towards him. "You can do it. I trained you myself. Now, eat. It won't do you any good to take that exam on an empty stomach. It's an extra distraction you don't need."

He shook his head. "I don't think I can eat. I… I honestly feel sick."

"Sean Wood, eat your breakfast now," she ordered in a low tone. He looked up, surprised, and she cocked an eyebrow. "You thought Vic was scary when she was angry? Just wait and see what I'll be like if you don't eat your breakfast and come back to complain about how you were too hungry to concentrate. It won't stop at 'I told you so'."

He nodded, then shoveled down his food. When he was done, he gave her one last scared look, and got up from the table.

"Wait, Dom," he said, turning back around. "Uh. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower after my exam, yea? Professor Burns said she'd grade my exam immediately, and I wanted to tell you my score first."

She smiled. "Of course, Sean. You'll be fine. Now, show your Gryffindor courage and go ace that exam."

* * *

She hadn't been waiting at the Astronomy Tower long before she heard his heavy footfalls on the stairs. They were quick, and she hoped they heralded good news.

"Dom! DOM!" Sean yelled as he burst up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower.

She had been leaning against the railing, but she stood up straight and looked at him expectantly. "Well? How did you do?"

He picked her up and spun her around, laughing when she let out a small shriek of surprise. "I passed! I got an E! Longbottom's letting me stay!" he said joyfully, setting her down. They stood like that, frozen, with his hands still on her waist and her hands clasped behind his neck, their faces inches apart.

"Thank you, Dominique. I couldn't have done it without you," he whispered, heat rushing to his face.

She smirked. "No, you couldn't have."

Neither of them knew who made the first move. Maybe it was him, his Gryffindor courage urging him to lean closer; it could have been her, her Ravenclaw wit reasoning that he would be too chivalrous to actually kiss her before taking her out on a date. But either way, the next moment found the two of them wrapped in each other's arms.

Sean drew back first, smiling down at the redhead. "I've wanted to do that for a long time you know," he murmured, drawing her in closer. She closed her eyes as their lips drew nearer, her witty brain forgetting all the clever retorts she could have said in the heat of the moment, when-

_SPLASH_!

Her eyes snapped open as the freezing water sent chills down her spine. Sean looked just as shocked and confused as Dom was, but then, they looked up.

"_PEEVES_!"


	4. Fly me to the Moon

**Quidditch League Round 5: **Holyhead Harpies: WC 1,461

**Prompts: **

Benjy Fenwick (Favorite Class in Hogwarts, Astronomy)

4. (word) calculator

9. (quote) A man is not old until regrets take the place of dreams. John Barrymore

13. (word) bag

**The Subjects Challenge: **Astronomy: _The study of the stars. Write about the Black family. Alternatively, write about what the wizards thought of the Moon Landing in 1969._

* * *

_1969_

"One small step for man, one giant step for mankind!" the announcer spoke, his voice crackling through the radio. Everyone in Benjy Fenwick's fifth year Astronomy class crowded around the small device, listening intently.

"We've reached the moon! It's amazing! This is a feat that has never been done by mankind before. The Space Race has begun!" another announcer shouted gleefully.

Professor Adamus clicked the radio off with one long fingernail. "And what, class, can you gather from this?"

Gideon Prewett raised his hand. "Muggles are ignorant and don't see what's right in front of them?" he asked, curling his mouth into a cruel smirk. His brother snickered as the professor turned beet red with frustration and anger. Tension between purebloods like the Prewetts and muggleborns like the professor were more charged now than ever before, especially with the recent plight of Gellart Grindlewald and the stirring trouble of Lord Voldemort.

"Incorrect. Five points from Gryffindor," she said, glaring at him. "Anyone else? Benjy?"

Benjy started. She didn't call on him often - only when she was fed up with being bullied by the purists and wanted an answer from someone who actually took her subject seriously. And Benjy always delivered. He loved Astronomy.

It didn't mean he loved the teacher, though.

"Oh, uh... well, I guess it means that muggles definitely don't know about magic. Because wizards have been going to the moon for centuries, so... obviously they've found nothing."

Professor Adamus beamed. "Correct! Take ten points for Ravenclaw!"

Fabian Prewett raised his hand. "Professor Adamus, how do we know all this from listening to the - whatsitcalled? Calculator? Anyways- "

"Radio," the professor corrected. "It's called a radio."

"Right. That. If we only heard it on the radio, how do we know they made it to the moon? How do we know they aren't just faking it?"

Professor Adamus smiled. "Why don't we take a field trip and find out if they've actually been there?"

The class clamored with approval - even the Prewett twins loved a good adventure. Everyone began to cast Disillusionment and Bubblehead Charms at their peers, and then they headed towards Hogsmeade to take a Portkey to the moon. Benjy chuckled as the Prewetts pranced excitedly at the front of the group, excited for the special field trip. And he, too, was excited as the Portkey pulled him off the ground and hurtled him into space.

* * *

_1979_

"And what was your favorite subject in school, Mr. Fenwick?"

Alastor Moody huffed at Albus' question from where he sat in front of Benjy, but Professor Dumbledore ignored the Auror and looked pleasantly over the rim of his half-moon glasses.

"Well, sir, I always liked Astronomy…." The 25-year old Ravenclaw trailed off uncertainly. "I'm sorry, sir, but what has my favorite subject got to do with joining the Order of the Phoenix?"

Dumbledore merely smiled. "A man can tell a lot about another man from his favorite subject. Astronomy, hm? I never really had a knack for it myself, but to each his own."

Moody growled with annoyance, and the room fell into a tense silence.

"You're a dreamer, aren't you?" Dumbledore asked, causing Benjy to jump at the sudden conversation.

"Oh, uh, well...what do you mean by that, sir? I-I have great plans, sir...I'd like to go far in my life." Benjy shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Albus tutted. "Oh dear, that's not what I meant at all, I'm afraid. I mean, do you dream of the impossible? Do you live filled with hope for a new world?"

The older man's piercing blue eyes held the younger's gray ones, and for a moment Benjy Fenwick was at a complete loss for words.

"Yes," he finally whispered, and he meant it. "Yes, I do live each day in hope that someone will come along and defeat He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named."

"And do you have any regrets?"

Benjy sat for a moment, confused. "Why do you want to know if I have any regrets?"

Moody rolled his real eye; the magical one was pointed at Dumbledore. "Just answer the question, Fenwick."

Benjy shrugged, then straightened in his chair. "Alright. I have one. Only one. My cousin, Marlene McKinnon... she and her family were all killed recently. Marlene was only a few years younger than I. I remember she would always come over to stargaze with me. I only regret not telling them how much I loved them. She was engaged to be married," he said, his voice soft and low, filled with silent tears.

The room fell silent at Benjy Fenwick's confession. Now even Moody seemed interested; he leaned forward and gazed at the boy with both real and magical eye. Benjy did his best not to cringe under the intense stare. Dumbledore seemed unsurprised; he merely steepled his fingers, and gazed intently at the young man as well.

Finally, he pulled out a bag and removed a chess piece. "Welcome to the Order."

* * *

_1981_

"_Benjy_!" He heard Gideon - or was it Fabian? He couldn't tell - Prewett call out in fear. "Watch out!"

The warning came too late, and before Benjy could react, there was a bag over his head and a hand wrestling his wand out of his grip. As he was forcefully Disapparated away, he heard the cries of Death Eaters shouting Killing Curses and the scream of one of the Prewetts.

The mission had gone horribly wrong. The Order had received intel that Voldemort's followers were going to go after one of the four Founders' villages. They didn't know which one, so they had posted members of the Order at each one. Benjy had been posted at Rowen's Wood with the two Prewetts who, after a five minute conversation with the Auror Alastor Moody, had changed nearly all their foolish ways to become Aurors themselves. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had joined them at the last minute, joking and laughing. They had been ambushed the moment they'd touched down in the quiet village, and all hell had broken loose.

He was pushed into a chair and the bag was pulled roughly from his head as rope cinched itself around his wrists. Blinking in the dim light, Benjy realized he was in an old chair, tied down, in a dungeon. Four Death Eaters were pacing in front of him: Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, and Yaxley.

"Right, let's see how much he knows," Bellatrix hissed, turning towards their prisoner. "How did you know to go to Rowen's Wood?"

Benjy stayed silent.

"Crucio!" she screamed, and he writhed, struggling to keep his mouth shut and his screams inside.

"_How did you know to go to Rowen's Wood?!"_

He still said nothing.

"_Crucio_!" she screamed again, with more force, and this time he did scream.

"I won't say," he panted.

"Bella, let me try," Dolohov said, stepping forward, his wand raised. "Who told you about Rowen's Wood?"

"No one."

"He lies!" Bellatrix Lestrange screamed. "Sectumsempra!" A slash of blood appeared across his face.

Benjy forced himself to meet her eye. "'One step for man, giant step for mankind," he spat, and Bellatrix growled, raising her wand angrily.

Malfoy stepped forward, placing a hand on her arm.

"Let me try, Bella." He cracked his knuckles and drew his wand

"Mr. Fenwick, why were you and the Aurors at Rowen's Wood?"

"We've reached the moon," Benjy panted, rolling his eyes back into his head. "It's amazing!"

"_Imperio_." Lucius calmly watched Benjy Fenwick's eyes go blank. "Now, Mr. Fenwick, be complacent. What were you doing in Rowen's Wood?"

"The Space Race has begun!"

"Space Race?" Yaxley repeated.

"What were you doing in Rowen's Wood?"

"In 1969, Neil Armstrong - he walked on the moon."

"He's not going to answer, Lucius. His mind is too far gone. We should just kill him now before he has a chance to escape." Dolohov's fingers twitched toward his wand. "Let me do it."

"No. You may incapacitate him, but let me kill him," Bellatrix whispered. "I have a perfect idea for this blood traitor."

Dolohov grumbled again as the other two left the room. "Fine. But I want the next one." He muttered a curse, slashing his wand across Benjy's middle and causing him to scream.

"There. Kill him fast. He won't last long with that curse." Dolohov pivoted on his heel and left the room.

Bellatrix turned to her prisoner. "Any last words? Before you go join your precious cousin?" she sneered.

Benjy Fenwick opened his grey eyes for the last time; they were surprisingly calm and clear in the face of death.

"I regret nothing." Bellatrix yelled, "_Confringo_!"

The world exploded into light, and then everything was as dark as a night without a moon.


	5. Dear Mum and Dad

**Quidditch League Round 6- Holyhead Harpies**

**Chaser 1- write a letter to a parent/guardian**

**WC (without A/N): 2,834**

**Prompts: **

4. (quote) "If envy were a fever, all the world would be ill" – Danish Proverb

8. (word count) 2,834 words exactly

10. (song) Sing – Ed Sheeran

**Het-Pairing Boot Camp**

41. punch

**The Wizard Sweets Challenge**

Cockroach Cluster-write about Rita Skeeter

**Fiddler on the Roof Song Challenge: **

Sunrise, Sunset: Write about a wedding. Alternatively, write about childhood.

**Fiddler on the Roof Character Challenge: **

Tzeitel: Write about marrying a childhood friend. Alternatively, write about being the oldest sibling or child in your family.

**Disney Character Challenge: **

**Animal: **Bambi: Write about someone growing up. Alternatively, write about Teddy Lupin's childhood.

**Collect a Collection Competition: **

Next Gen: 6. Teddy Lupin, location: 3. the Burrow

* * *

_27 April 2009_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I know. You're dead. You aren't ever going to get this letter, and I won't ever send it, because you died a long time ago. I wish I remembered you, though. Grandmum is alright, but she worries too much. Maybe you would've, too, Mum, or Dad. You are parents, after all. But I think you would've been good parents. Harry tells me about you all the time. You sound wonderful._

_I just wish I could've met you._

_Sometimes I think I can remember something. A flash of bubblegum pink hair, laughter, a coat worn soft with love. Maybe I'm just imagining these things, or recreating you from the stories everyone has told me. They all try to keep you alive for me. It just makes me miss you more. Maybe that's a good thing. Or a bad thing. I don't know. It just is._

_I've never really thought about you before. I've missed you, lots actually, but today was the first time I really tried to imagine what you would be like. Not what I _wanted_ you to be like, but what I think you really would've been like as parents. I've been taking everything Grandmum and Harry and Aunt Ginny have been telling me about you, and I've decided to try my hand at guessing what receiving my Hogwarts letter would've been like if you had been there instead of Grandmum._

_First, I would've been so excited for my letter to arrive that I wouldn't have been able to sleep, and I think you would've stayed up with me, Mum. You would've been just as excited as I. Dad would have been trying to get both of us to go to sleep, and my little siblings would have been excited, too. I imagine I would have a little sister. Maybe another brother, too. Anways. We would all stay up until midnight, waiting for my letter, and then when it came (as we knew it would, because I would have forced Dad to make sure my name was on the list before the letter actually arrived. You would have been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again, you know) we would all celebrate. Dad, you would give me one of my presents early, and it would be a textbook, probably A Beginner's Guide to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Mum, you would give me a big hug and change your face into all my favorite faces, and I would copy you, because that would be a game we would play. Then you and Dad would finally get me and all my siblings to bed, and we would go to sleep. I wouldn't even care about the rest of my birthday, because I would be too excited over the arrival of my letter. Well, maybe I would still care about the cake. It would be chocolate, of course. Because, and Dad knows this, chocolate is the best!_

_Other eleven year olds have diaries, but I want to write to you instead. Does that make me insane?_

_I love you, and I miss you, even though I can't even remember you._

_Love,_

_Teddy_

* * *

_1 September 2009_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Well, Mum, looks like Dad won the battle of the gene pool. I'm a Gryffindor. Yep. Home of the brave at heart! A lion, just like Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. And just like you, Dad. I walked into the first year boy domitories, and I was so happy. I imagined you walking in, scared as hell, but ready to learn. James would have come up to you first, probably. Or maybe you would have met him on the train. I wish I could ask you about it. It's too late now, though._

_It's a bit odd walking through these halls. Hogwarts was your place, and as I walk around here all I can imagine is the two of you roaming these halls. Someone mentioned the Shrieking Shack at dinner, and I thought to myself, 'that was my father's.' I saw the Whomping Willow, and I thought, too, 'that was my father's'. And as I was standing in line to be Sorted, I looked at the Hufflepuff table and thought, 'my Mum sat there. Her friends sat there and smiled and laughed with her. That's her table.'_

_And I stood at the stool, and I sat down, and put the Hat on, and I thought, 'My parents wore this Hat, too. They were Sorted here, too. This is all theirs.' The Sorting Hat thought me a little pretentious at first, apparently. Maybe that's why I'm a Gryffindor and not a Hufflepuff!_

_The thing is, everything here makes me feel like I know you. As I get to know Hogwarts, I can get to know you. I finally feel like I have a home._

_I love you both,_

_Teddy_

* * *

_12 April 2010_

_Dear Dad,_

_Happy Birthday. I know I can't really give anything, but I snuck out of Hogwarts using the Marauder's Map you made and went to Honeydukes. I figured that since you loved chocolate so much, maybe I should eat a bar of chocolate in honor of you. It was delicious._

_The people here are relatively nice. I've made lots of friends among my House, but I still don't feel like I really know them. Everyone here has parents. Maybe because you and Mum were the only two crazy enough to go fight in a war with a newborn son. Or maybe because I'm one of the oldest in my year, so everyone else is around because their parents survived the battle._

_I'm a little jealous, to tell the truth. I wish I had parents. I told Aunt Ginny and she looked a little sad, but she understood. Everyone else goes home to their parents at Christmas time. I go home to Grandmum and Harry and Aunt Ginny. And I love them, I really do. But they aren't you and Mum. NO one can ever replace you and Mum._

_I just really wish you were here. I… shoot. I told myself I wouldn't write you a depressing letter. It's your birthday, Dad! Maybe I should try again._

* * *

_Happy birthday, Dad! How does it feel to be so old? Do you enjoy Heaven? Are you and Mum enjoying the birthday? Can you even celebrate birthdays in the AfterLife? Maybe you don't get old._

_Well, if you don't, I hope you can at least have good chocolate cake._

_I'll eat some good chocolate cake for you._

_Love,_

_Teddy_

* * *

_24 December 2013 _

_Dear Mum,_

_Happy Christmas! Well, tomorrow will be Christmas. I was going to just write tomorrow, but I needed to get something out of my mind. This year, because Grandmum isn't feeling well enough to host her usual party, I'm at the Burrow for the Holidays. Usually I just go to Harry's for New Year's, and most everyone goes, but Bill and Fleur never do, because they're in France. So today, at Christmas, I got to see Victoire, which was unusual. _

_We aren't really close; I'm her Quidditch Captain and she's a few years younger than me, so we run in different circles. But tonight I talked to her for hours, and she's a wonderful person. She's stunningly beautiful, too, which I always knew, but it didn't really matter to me until tonight. She's strong, and courageous, and everything a guy like me could ever want in a girl. _

_But I don't know how to get her to like me, Mum. At least like me for me, not just my snogging abilities. Maybe that's why I'm writing this to you, even though I know you can't answer me. How did you get Dad to finally admit he liked you? Aunt Ginny said it took ages when I asked, but you must've done something. _

_Maybe it was different with you and Dad. For me, I saw Victoire and it was like my mind was on fire. One second she was just a team mate and the next I was head over heels in love with her. _

_You would love her, Mum. I went up to her at the party, with my hair bright blue, and she smiled at my hello and grabbed her broomstick from the corner. Then we went outside and just scrimmaged for an hour. No questions even asked. _

_The night ended when Albus caught us snogging outside under the stars and said we had to go. And he asked us what we were doing, and Victoire just said we were "snogging for the fun of it". But I want to be more to her than just friends with benefits. And I don't know how to do that. _

_Ah, shite. I should just be asking Aunt Ginny. But I really wish you could tell me. _

_Wish you were here._

_Love, _

_Teddy_

* * *

_11 July 2014_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Today was the Quidditch World Cup! Bulgaria against Brazil. I'll be completely honest, I didn't watch much of it. Victoire was there with her family, and now that it's summer we haven't gotten to see each other much. I miss my girlfriend. How did the two of you stand to be apart? When Dad was undercover during the war and Mum was stuck at home pregnant with me? I saw her today and already I miss her terribly. _

_Aunt Ginny is mad at us because apparently it was obvious we weren't watching what was going on. Rita Skeeter talked of nothing but the doings of everyone in the VIP box. It was a bit ridiculous. Aunt Ginny says she even wrote down when Harry was scratching his ear. How odd. She really is a terrible woman, isn't she? Did either of you ever meet her? She's a crazy old woman. A terrible reporter, too. Bill isn't very happy with us either, because Skeeter was commenting on his parenting skills due to our "unfitting behavior". We were just snogging! Not even a lot. But now I'm not allowed to see her for the rest of the trip without a chaperone. _

_Well, Dad, you weren't a Marauder for nothing. And I definitely inherited some of your skills... _

_But I promise we're being good, because I really love her. I know I'm only sixteen, and I still have two years of school left, and she's still got four, but I really, really love her. Maybe we won't last after I graduate, but I hope we do. I asked Harry and he said sometimes, you just know. And sometimes you think you know, but you don't. So I should just keep on doing right by her and keep on loving her, and as long as I'm honest with both her and myself, we'll have a good strong relationship. _

_I'm really glad the two of you made Harry my godfather. It was a good decision. The very best. Because even though I might not have you, knowing that you were responsible for Harry being my godfather makes me feel closer to you. _

_I don't know if this is bad, but I don't envy others as much anymore. I used to be so jealous of them, because they had parents and I didn't. But envy doesn't do anything. If everyone was jealous of everyone else, nothing would get done. Being jealous of others wasn't going to bring you back. I know that now. I still miss you, but I'm glad to have Harry and Aunt Ginny and all the Potter kids. _

_I just wish you were here with us at the Quidditch Cup. Krum caught the Snitch, and Bulgaria won. It was an exciting match. I accidentally punched Victoire cheering, but she's fine. She thought it was cute. Did I mention how much I loved her? _

_I'm sorry, I digress. I was trying to finish this letter, and I started talking about Victoire again. _

_Wish you were somehow here, _

_Love,_

_Teddy._

* * *

_1 September 2018_

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_This is Victoire's last year at Hogwarts, and it was the last year I had to say goodbye to her at the train station. I'm excited. She's excited, too, but a bit nervous. She wants to go into fashion, and she's really good at it, too. A witch in Paris has been looking into her designs, so she's busy with all her NEWTs _and _making a portfolio. She's a bit of a nervous wreck. _

_Harry's been looking after this little orphan girl for the past few weeks, because she's a witch and lives in a muggle orphanage. She looks a bit like Victoire, and it just reminded me of how little we were in school. It seems like yesterday I was getting my Hogwarts letter, and now I've graduated and my girlfriend is going to be a seventh year. Lily's going to be a first year along with her new friend, and that's everyone at Hogwarts. No more little rugrats running around the Burrow. No more babysitting for Harry and Aunt Ginny. _

_Life goes so quickly, doesn't it? I can just imagine myself, in fifteen years, standing on this platform with Victoire and our children, watching our first born go to Hogwarts. I'll be working in the Auror office with Harry and possibly James, too, and she'll be a celebrated fashion designer. We'll walk down Diagon Alley and see everyone wearing her designs. _

_Is this what you saw before you went into Battle? Did you imagine what your lives would be like? Maybe growing old together, watching me go off to Hogwarts, watching me graduate? Or did you just see nothing when you thought about your lives? Did you know you were going to die? _

_Would you have gone if you had? If you knew you would die in the Battle, would you still have left me? _

_It feels like everyone leaves me now. You, Grandmum, now Victoire. I'm standing on the platform, watching my girlfriend and half the family slide away down the tracks, and I can't do anything to stop it. Yes, Vic will come back, but... she's still the one doing the leaving. _

_I hate being the one left behind. _

_Love, _

_Teddy_

* * *

_21 May 2020_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I already asked Bill and Harry, and even though you can't answer me, I want to ask you, too. _

_I'd like permission to ask Victoire to marry me. She's the one. I know she is. I really, really love her. _

_Even though sometimes I don't think I deserve her, I can never let her go. She's just too wonderful. _

_From everything everyone has ever told me about the two of you, I know you'll say yes. So thank you. For being there in some way, even though you couldn't be there in physical body. _

_I love you. _

_Teddy_

* * *

_24 December, 2020_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_In less than 24 hours, I'll be married to Victoire Weasley. In a moment that is so monumental in my life, I think it odd that I seem to be looking back when I should be looking forward. But that's what these letters are, right? It's me trying to have you here, even though you can't be here. I'm trying to recreate you, but you can't be recreated. You're gone, and I can't accept that with these letters. _

_So tomorrow, I'll marry Victoire. And on May 2nd, we'll not only celebrate her birthday, but we'll celebrate the two of you. Our children will remember the two of you because we'll tell them all about you. You _will _be alive. You _will _be remembered. _

_But I won't write again. I know now, I have to look forward. There's no more looking back for me. I have to look forward at my life with Victoire and focus on being happy._

_I promise I won't ever forget you. You are my parents, and even though I only knew you for 20 or so days, you are a part of me. Without being here, your memories have shaped me into who I have become. The stories shared, the memories Harry has shown me that have you in them... they are all a part of me. But I have to move on. _

_So, for the last time,_

_Love, _

_Teddy. _


	6. Jill Came Tumbling After

**WC: 2,194**

**Quidditch League Round 7 - Holyhead Harpies. **

CHASER 1: Slytherin's Locket

(quote) "It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." ― André Gide, _Autumn Leaves_

(nursery rhyme) Jack and Jill

(creature) Dementors

**Female Character Challenge: **Anne Shirley: Write about a child playing a make-believe game. Alternatively, write about a strange and vivid dream.

**Collect-a-Collection: **Slytherin; Voldemort (Challenge) Trio Era; Ron Weasley (Competition)

**Inspiration-by-Shakespeare: **King Lear: filial responsibilities. (I was thinking cuz Harry and Ron are obligated to give her a fair trial)

**Wizard Sweets Challenge: **Blood flavored Lollipops. Write something that takes place in a graveyard

**Fiddler Character Challenge: **Fruma-Sarah: write about a dream

**Disney Character Challenge: **Villains: Dr. Jumbaa: write about insanity

**Elemental Song Challenge: **Darkness: A land of darkness from which I can not return. -Disturbed, "Haunted"

* * *

The first Christmas since the fall of Voldemort was coming soon, and the streets of Diagon Alley were bustling again. Families hurried through the snow, laughing at jokes. Mothers dragged their children behind them as they begged to enter toy shops. None of them noticed the short, stout woman trudging dejectedly through the snow. Had they known her, they most likely would've walked past her without a second glance, as the toadish woman had changed severely since the war ended.

There was reason for that. Slowly but surely, as the Wizarding Community picked itself up from the rubble Voldemort had created, society had moved on and the Ministry had set it's focus on a new goal - catching those who took advantage of the situation and thrived off the power it generated for them.

Of those many people, Dolores Jane Umbridge had been one. And, being the Slytherin that she was, she realized when it was time to run. So she packed her bags, discarded her famous obnoxiously pink attire, and went into hiding.

Now, four months later, Dolores was on the move again. Aurors had come close to finding her hide out, so she needed to get out of the country, and fast. She hoped to be able to Imperius someone to collect gold for her, which merited her trip to Diagon Alley.

Sighing, she recalled the days she had spent in the Ministry courtrooms, sending the lowborn Mudbloods off to Azkaban with s single syllable. Those were her happiest days to recall on. One might think her to be pure evil, and she was, but she knew now not to lie about it. Voldemort himself had taught her that.

* * *

_"Mundungus Fletcher. A well-known pawnbroker, aren't you? You must have a license, then. One so famous as you." _

_"I-uh... well, you see 'ere, I-"_

_"Don't have one?" _

_"Well, eh, I'm not exac'ly certain I quite know where it is, then, and I'll get back to yeh on that."_

_"But Mr. Fletcher, that just won't do at all! Surely an esteemed gentleman as you understands that laws are laws. You're selling wares without a license, and I must report you for that." _

_"Now, Miss..."_

_"Umbridge."_

_"Aye, Miss Umbridge, I'm an older fella. I've got to support me family some'ow, and I can't 'elp it if I've got a shoddy mem'ry. Can't I intr'st you with a ware or two, just to be nice? I'm sure you're a nice li'le lady and compassion's a strong suit of yours, ey?" _

_"Good sir, you really can't bribe me... Although I do like the look of that wonderful locket over there. The pretty gold one, with an 'S'."_

_"I'd be 'appy to sell it t' you for 'alf the price. It's worth a fortune, that one."_

_"Ah ah ah. My dear Mr. Fletcher, I wouldn't dare to spend money on a man who can't even find his seller's license. You might misplace it!" she tittered. _

_"Say... what about that locket for free? And I'll throw in a few of these biting teacups. They're marvelous fun!" _

_"That's very kind of you, Mr. Fletcher. Enjoy your day!"_

That was the first day she felt the hum of life inside the locket.

* * *

_Clip clop. Clip clop. _Dolores froze as she heard hooves and laughter behind her. Slowly, turning around, she raised her head and came face to face with the torso of a very tall, young man. He smiled at her and stopped.

"Excuse me? I've got to get by. Mind moving a bit?"

Dolores squeaked in shock, cowering before the gigantic beast. In return, the centaur rolled his eyes and coughed, turning his head in the direction of his two human friends.

"Colton, Daniel, uh... a little help here? There's another one." He stepped a few feet back and smiled. "I'm Ladon, son of Mord. Who might you be?"

"Uh... no one you've ever heard before."

"Well, then, missus, try me. See how much I know."

She cowered lower, ducking her head to try and cover her face. "Uh... Jill. ian. Jillian! That's my name. Jillian Selwyn."

He narrowed his eyes. "Jillian Selwyn? Daniel, do you know her? A relation of yours?" He turned to one of the boys, who looked at her closely.

"No, no Jillian in our family. But I think I recognize this one," he said with a cold smile. "How are you, Professor? Ready for a Happy Christmas?"

Dolores squeaked and turned, running as fast as her stout little legs could carry her. But she was short, the crowds were thick, and the two lads still remembered the terrors of their fourth year.

"Gotcha!" yelled one of the boys, and Dolores felt herself yanked up by the back of her cloak and slung over the back of the centaur.

"Please!" She blubbered, tears streaming down her face as the three youngsters escorted her to one of the floos. "Please, let me go, I'll disappear and never bother anyone again, just please, say you never saw me! Please!"

"But, Professor," the other boy, Colton, said with an innocent frown, "I mustn't tell lies."

And Dolores Jane Umbridge screamed and fainted as she was brought towards her doom.

* * *

_**I see you**. _

_"Who's there?" Umbridge turned to glance behind her as she walked down the deserted street. She could've sworn she'd heard someone. _

_**No one is there. But I see you. I hear you**. _

_"I don't understand. How can you be talking to me when I can't see or hear you? Are you under an invisibility cloak?" She felt the locket heat up beneath her jumper and she gasped. "It's the locket? The locket is speaking to me?" _

**_Of course. I am no ordinary locket. I've seen your soul, and I know you to be a cunning creature. Much like myself. Can you keep a secret?  
_**

_"I believe I can." _

**_I am not just an ordinary magical locket. I am a part of someone. Someone great. Would you work alongside this greatness?_**

_"I'd... I'd heard rumours of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Horcruxes, but I hadn't expected them to be real... Are you one of them?"  
_

**_I see why you were placed into the great and noble house of Salazar Slytherin. Cunning and clever, yet you haven't screamed or thrown this vessel away. You see the advantages of having a piece of Lord Voldemort's soul in your hand, don't you?_**

_"I'm listening." _

_**Help me. Set a search out for the Boy, and find him for me. He is a friend of Mudbloods, is he not? **  
_

_"Yes, when he was in school he associated mainly with Mudbloods and blood traitors."_

**_Round up the Mudbloods. Kill those who do not know the boy, and send all who do to Lucius Malfoy. _**

_"But... The Ministry, and the people, they would never stand for that!" _

**_My dear Dolores... the Ministry is under my command. The people will be too scared to defy you. Your path is free. _**

_"But... They won't love me." _

**_It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not. Why earn false love and loyalty through niceties that do not suit you? Live up to the House you call your own. _**

_"Of... Of course. My Lord." _

**_Good. Good... it is time to be at work, Dolores. _**

* * *

"Umbridge. Do you understand why you've been arrested?" Harry asked his former professor.

"Jack and Jill, Jack and Jill!" she giggled madly in her seat.

"Sorry? What was that?"

"Jack and Jill, went up a hill. We went up a hill, Potter dear!"

"What's that muggle nursery rhyme got to do with anything? How the bloody hell do you even know it?" Ron asked exasperatedly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How do _you _know it?"

Ron blushed. "Hermione was singing it one time. It got stuck in my head for _weeks. _That song is bloody mental."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. "Alright, so, Umbridge, do you understand that you are under the arrest for crimes committed against Muggleborns during the war? As well as for crimes committed against students of Hogwarts, including multiple accounts of the use of Unforgivable Curses, Veritaserum, and Blood Quills?"

_"_Jack and Jill, went up a hill!"

"Harry, she's bloody insane, she is!"

"I don't understand. The boys didn't torture her or anything... Oh, Ron, wait. What if she had a relapse of the centaur thing? Remember how she was in the Hospital Wing for a month because she had a mental break? What if that's happened again?" Harry rubbed his face furiously, knocking his glasses askew.

"Well, mate, how are we supposed to give her a fair trial if she's bloody insane? We can't convict her if they plead insanity. And if she's pulling this act, the Wizengamot will have to concede."

"Ron, we've got to get her to snap out of it. Maybe we can shock her into waking up?"

Ron nodded. "I think I've got just the place. The Memorial."

* * *

_Tom? Tom, I need you. What would you do if you were in my position? _

**_Dolores, darling, dear, I can't be in your position. I was destroyed, remember? _**

_Of course, I know. But you're still talking to me. I need your help!  
_

**_Dolores, I can't do anything for you. I'm just a figment of your imagination. _**

_Tom! Tom, please! Don't leave me!_

"Umbridge, I need you to look around. Look at where you are!"

_Tom? Tom, everyone's here. All the people. You told me to do it! Tom!_

"Jack... Jack... Jack fell down. Jack fell down. Jack fell down!" She sobbed, her flabby face turning a putrid red as she cried. "JACK! JACK! JACK, COME BACK!" She screamed, and she ran off into the night.

"Shit, Harry!"

"I know, but we've got to get back up. I'll follow her, you call for help!"

_Tom, what do I do now? I've escaped. I'm running by everyone and I see the names. I killed them all for you. For you, Tom. Jack. Tom. Jack? _

**He fell down, Dolores. He's never coming back. **

_Tom? Is that you? You sound... different._

**No, Dolores. It's not Tom. It never was Tom. It was always me. Jill. **

_Jill? I don't know a Jill. _

**I'm you, Dolores. I've always been you. **

_Oh. Why are you coming to me now? _

**Because they forced me to come out of hiding. Because they force you to live through your worst nightmares and your worst experiences, and they feed off that energy. They force you to acknowledge your worst secrets. That's me. **

"Harry! They're here!"

"I know, Ron! And there are hundreds! Hundreds of Dementors!"

"I've never seen so many!"

"We've got to get them off her! They'll take her soul soon if they don't!"

_What happens once I've faced my worst secrets? _

**You're theirs, then. They have you. You'll forget. Everything. **

_I'd like to forget everything. _Vaguely, as if she weren't even in her own body anymore, Dolores felt herself slumped on the ground, being pulled at by something. Long, scabby fingers were pulling at her as chilling cloaks brushed across her body; they were there one instant and gone the next. The cold mist wrapped her tightly, like a blanket...

"Harry! They're coming after us, too!"

"Expecto Patronum! Ron, it's too weak! There are too many of them!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

"There we go! One stag, and one terrier! Go get 'em, boys!"

The chilling mist receded slightly, and Dolores felt herself slipping back to her body.

_No! I want to forget. Jill, help me. _

"Jack and Jill..."

**You have to face me, Dolores. **

"Went up the hill..."

_How do I face you? _

"To fetch a pail of water," she sang, her voice croaking like a toad's.

"She's at it again, Harry!"

"Her soul is fighting back! It's _trying _to leave her body!"

**Say you love me, Dolores. **

"Jack fell down and broke his crown..."

_I do love you, Jill._ Dolores smiled, her eyes slowly becoming unfocused as she stared at the empty eyes of the Dementor before her. It gently stroked her cheek with one bony hand, and locked it's mouth atop hers.

_And Jill came tumbling after. _

**Goodbye, Dolores. **

_Goodbye, Jill. _

"Harry... they're gone. They took her soul and left."

"I don't understand it, Ron. I don't understand it at all."

"Do you think she's happier, whatever happened to her?"

"I hope so. Not even she deserves this form of life." Harry shook his head stonily, then levitated the remaining, giggling leftovers of what had been Dolores Jane Umbridge.

"I hope you're happy.


End file.
